


The Day We Set on Fire

by Lilac_narry



Series: And Through it All [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Endgame Narry, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, lots of fluff, narry kisses, niall and harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in the end, the love they shared was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Set on Fire

The day they found out was, to put it simply, a mess. Niall and Harry had both agreed in their one year anniversary that they had to tell their husbands. It wasn't an exciting task, not one that either were looking forward to. After all the sneaking around they had done, they wanted it to be over.

Louis sat across from Niall on the couch, and for some reason, he felt as if he already knew what Niall was going to say, like it was obvious that his heart wasn't in it anymore. "I've been cheating on you." Niall admitted. He watched as Louis' blue eyes turned ice cold and his expression was a cross of hurt and anger. He began firing questions at Niall, wanting nothing but answers and waited for Niall to tell him. Niall explained it all, all of the sneaking around and lying, and he couldn't help himself when he let out a big sob, deciding he wouldn't forgive Niall, not anytime soon, and who could blame him?  
Niall watched with sad eyes as Louis left, promising he would be back with others to gather his things.

The scenario at Harry and Zayn's place was very similar, Zayn cried whilst Harry explained the answer to every question Zayn had, and by the end of it, Zayn had kicked Harry out, telling him he had three days to have someone pick up his stuff. Harry didn't cry, but he felt a pang in his heart when he watched Zayn close the door behind him, his eyes filled with hurt.

Harry called Niall, wondering how he was holding up, and was relieved to hear that Niall was safe and warm in his apartment. "I feel guilty." Niall has responded when Harry asked how he felt, and Harry agreed, because he felt the same way.

Later in the week, Niall and Harry were staying in a motel together, Niall having given the flat to Louis, telling him he could either keep it or sell it, not that it made up for what he did, but he figured it was the very least he could do for Louis. Of course they were looking for jobs, as they needed an apartment to live in and before they had depended on their husbands.

"I love you." Harry whispered in Niall's ear, as they sat in bed together, legs perfectly intwined, an open laptop with pages of applications open sat on their left side. 

"I love you too." And in a second they realized, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves xx
> 
> There will be one more part to this series.


End file.
